Commonwealth of Poland
The Commonwealth of Poland, commonly known as the''' Polish Commonwealth or Poland''', is a post-war nation based primarily in Central Europe, but holds various territories across Eastern and Southern Europe. Formed in 2208 from the ruins of the former pre-war nation of Poland, the Commonwealth acts as a continuation of Poland as well as a means of establishing a new post-war power in Europe. Since the 2240s, the Commonwealth has expanded beyond the pre-war borders of Poland and has annexed various territories across Europe, but has also entangled itself in countless wars as well. History Origins and Foundation The Commonwealth of Poland was founded in Fall of 2208 by the descendants of the surviving Poles from the Great War after they exited their fallout shelters and entered into the post-war wasteland. The Commonwealth of Poland was established originally as a loose alliance of various city-states and nation-like entities spanning from Warsaw to the other surrounding areas in central Poland. Warsaw itself was directly hit by German missiles from the Great War and was thus abandoned due to its radiation, but parts of the city were salvaged and were used to construct New Warsaw 18 kilometers from the original city. Eventually, central Poland was unified into a single confederation and managed to establish clear borders and protect them from various raider gangs and other anarchist factions in post-war Poland. As time went on, the Commonwealth's troops were deployed and began a campaign known as the National Expedition in which Polish troops were deployed in all directions to secure the historic areas of pre-war Poland and unite them under the commonwealth's banner. After five years of fighting, the campaign was a success and all of former Poland was united under the banner of the commonwealth and New Warsaw grew to become a powerful city-state. Expansion across Europe After all of pre-war Polish territory was annexed by 2213, the Polish Commonwealth managed to maintain these new territories and by 2218, any dissident factions and rebel forces were quickly supressed and Poland was secured. In 2218, Poland came under the control of a new military government who sought further expansion and began modernizing, expanding, and mobilizing the armed forces in preperation for the new campaign of expansion. The first target was the Kingdom of Prussia which had been engaged in a border war with Poland since 2211 due to confrontations between Polish and Prussian forces during the initial National Expedition campaign. The border clashes eventually escalated into an all-out war and the Polish-Prussian War began following the decisive Polish victory at the Battle of Szczechin in mid-2218 and Polish troops eventually marched into Prussia in the northeastern regions of pre-war Germany. The war spanned from September of 2218 until early February of 2219 with the final collapse and surrender of Prussia to Poland and its subsequent annexation into the commonwealth and reorgnization into the State of Prussia in the months following the war's end. After Prussia fell and was annexed into the Commonwealth of Poland as a vassel state, the Polish Army decided to march westward towards the German Republic, a republic comprised of numerous German states in Western Germany and parts of France. This lead to the Polish-German War and the Polish Army attempted to take Berlin, but the armies of the new Union of German States won decisively. Afterwards the Polish Army was pushed back in the East Prussian Offensive and a large contingent was sent down south towards Bavaria sparking the Bavarian War. The Poles won and Bavaria fell under Poland's influence, but the bottom half remained free and opposing the Polish. The war dragged into a stalemate, but the German Armies kept the Polish at bay and a peace treaty was signed in the form of the Treaty of the Oder where Poland was allowed to annex cities held by its pre-war state, but was to withdraw from all of Germany, including occupied Bavaria. Poland agreed and withdrew ending the war in a German victory. Peacetime and Rearmament After the German-Polish War ended in disaster for Poland, the commonwealth haulted any future expansion and soldified their holdings in Prussia and the newly acquired Czech and Slovakian territories now organized into administrative divisions with Eastern Slovakia being annexed into Poland and the western territories organized into the Slovakian Province and the Czech Territories placed under military administration, especially since the Czhech territories bordered near Germany. Government The Commonwealth of Poland is a federation of various states and provinces spanning across Central Europe and portions of Eastern Europe. Each territory is either a state, where it's similiar to an independent pre-war nation, but is under Polish control like an American commonwealth, or is a province, an occupied region or annexed territory under direct military administration. Poland has a parliament which acts as the legislative body of the nation as well as the place where representatives from the entire commonwealth gather to keep the union together. Each state is given their own legislative bodies as well in the form of local parliaments while provinces are given provincial councils instead. The nation's leader is the Chief of State serving as Poland's head of state, commander-in-chief and de-facto leader and is overseen by a council of advisors and is kept in check by the Council of the Commonwealth, a political body of representatives from Poland's territories. Military Territory Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions